


Hitch

by fififolle



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Raptors, Trapped Through an Anomaly, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped on the wrong side of an anomaly with Ryan, and without his suppressants, Becker knows he's in big trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitch

**Author's Note:**

> The ARC soldiers Lyle, Finn and Ditzy belong to the awesome fredbassett. I also want to say thank you to inamac for introducing me to this trope *g*

Becker was woken by his phone. He groaned and groped blindly for it, then managed to answer and get it to his ear.

“Becker,” he croaked.

_“I need you on a shout. Get your arse down here.”_

Becker was awake in an instant, rolling onto his back. Ryan's voice was intense, commanding, and _shit_ \- he hadn't taken a tablet last night, had he? 

“Um, okay. What's up?” He shook his head to clear it, got out of bed and scanned the room for his combats, conspicuously missing from the chair.

_“Darwin's omega went into labour. You've met David? I told Darwin to go, we'll cope without him for a fortnight. The anomaly is on the coast, we move out ASAP. See you in ten.”_

“Boss.” Becker hung up and padded naked into the living room, thinking about Darwin and his omega and wondering what made you want to have anyone's _cubs._

His combats were strewn on the floor and empty beer cans were everywhere. Becker cursed himself and grabbed his clothes. The tidying would have to wait. But there was something that couldn't.

He pulled on his trousers and ran a comb through his hair, then took a glass and filled it with water. From the kitchen cupboard he took his last bottle of tablets, and shook one out, swallowing it quickly. Closing his eyes, he took the luxury of a moment to lean his hands on the surface and let his head hang.

He'd thought he had the weekend off. He was exhausted after a week of anomalies and dinosaurs. But he could not afford to forget his suppressants. Ryan's voice reverberated in his head. He liked his boss - they were both captains, though Ryan was senior. Ryan was also unmistakeably alpha.

At least, Becker figured he was, he'd never been told explicitly, and it wasn't something you talked about. A lot of men in the army were alpha, with a healthy sprinkling of betas to keep things from getting out of hand, but shit, if anyone ever found out his secret... He pulled on a t-shirt, slipped his shirt on, buttoned it up, and put the bottle of tablets in his top pocket, then picked up his phone.

_“Yeah?”_

“Den, it's me. I need more stock.”

_“Sunday morning. 9am. Behind the sewage works.”_

The call ended and Becker sighed. It was the best he could do. He hated getting his suppressants illegally, but he couldn't afford for Lester or anyone else to know. He could put the whole project in jeopardy. An unmated omega running around could play havoc with everyone on the team.

He felt his hangover hammering gently inside his skull, and threw a couple of paracetamols down as well. He swore he would never let this happen again.

He'd always thought he could handle it, had done for years, he was made for this life, but he was so fucking tired right now. He grabbed a cereal bar and his Mossberg and headed out.

~

It only took Becker the usual ten minutes to reach the ARC. He jumped out of his truck and jogged over to where Ryan was briefing the rest of the men. He stood beside him and listened, his adrenaline surging as Ryan outlined the anomaly on the riverbank and the holiday makers evacuating the picnic spot as they spoke.

Briefing over, the men hurried to the trucks. Ryan turned to him, a puzzled look behind his eyes as he lifted his head.

“Sorry to ruin your weekend. Hard night?”

Becker shrugged. “Had a few beers. I'm fine.”

Ryan frowned, leaning slightly closer to him, and it was all Becker could do not to bare his neck to the guy. Ryan cleared his throat and leaned back. “It was a hell of a week. I've got Mayne coming on board from tomorrow, you'll be glad to know.”

“Excellent. Okay, I'm on it, let's do this.” Becker smiled, but Ryan still looked uneasy as they headed for the Land Rover.

Drafting in cover for Darwin must have caused some trouble, perhaps.

“You go with Lyle,” Ryan waved him across, casting Becker a sideways glance. “See you there.”

~

It took them less than an hour to reach the anomaly site. The two lads already there met them at the gate to a field that led down to the river. One of them was sporting a nasty scratch on his arm that dripped blood onto the grass. Becker could sense Ryan tensing, a growl not far beneath the surface as they listened to their description of the raptors that kept hopping out of the anomaly. Then Ryan directed the shout.

“Ditz, get Finn seen to. Becker, Lyle, Stephen – with me. The rest of you, secure the whole area. Abby, Connor, we'll call if we need you.”

Ryan didn't have to mention Nick Cutter – the man did what he wanted, and usually that meant being right there at the anomaly, seeing what crawled out of it. Only his mate Stephen, his beta, could make him do something he didn't want to, and even that was a struggle. After some initial butting of heads between the two alphas, Ryan and Cutter had settled into a professional relationship that worked well for the ARC.

Ryan and Nick marched down through the field side by side and Becker tagged along with the others, checking his Mossberg as he went. He could feel his suppressant kicking in a little, and felt his anxiety settle. That was one of the things he hated about his life before he started taking them – the needs he felt, the lack of control over his own actions. That was why hardly anyone was unmated – it was virtually impossible to resist the need to take a mate, to be a mate.

He wondered not for the first time who Ryan was mated to. As such a strong alpha, it was unthinkable that he didn't have a beta or an omega at home, but the guy kept his personal life very much to himself. That was one of the things Becker most admired about him. He was able to do the very things Becker had spent years trying to perfect. He was an excellent soldier and didn't let his private life affect it.

Becker liked this job a lot. He couldn't mess this up.

When they reached the river, they could see the anomaly, turning and sparkling above the bank, looking almost pretty against the blue sky and water below.

“It still looks strong,” Nick nodded. “Want to take a look?”

Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment. “It's been half an hour since the last raptors showed their face. I suppose it wouldn't hurt.”

Nick looked pleased and pulled out his phone. “I'll get Abby and Connor down here.”

Without warning, a small vicious raptor suddenly leapt through the anomaly and landed right in front of Stephen. The air exploded with shouting, Ryan snapping off commands and Nick barking warnings. Becker lifted his Mossberg and waited as calmly as he could for the order.

Stephen's fist snapped out and caught the raptor on the jaw, smashing it sideways with a crunch, and it staggered. Lyle tackled it to the ground, somehow managing to avoid its slashing claws, while Becker stepped in with and temporarily disabled it by tying its legs and forelimbs using a system of plastic ties they'd now perfected.

“Good work,” Ryan called. “Let's get it back through.”

Nick hurried forward to lend a hand, looking anxiously to Stephen who waved off his concern, a smile on his face.

As they were dragging it towards the anomaly, two more raptors appeared, flying through as if they'd been tossed, landing with surprised squawks near the soldiers.

Becker brought up his Mossberg again, and beside him Lyle was aiming his Heckler & Koch at the other creature. It all happened so fast. The raptor he was aiming at swung away and was headed for Nick who was crouched by its concussed relative. Becker gave chase, but without warning the raptor wheeled around and knocked him flying into the anomaly.

~

Becker found himself falling, and then – wham! - he was slammed face down onto a dusty, rocky ledge, the sound of rushing water close by. Winded a little, he crawled onto his hands and knees, checked his shotgun, and saw he was now above a very fast-flowing river, like churned chocolate whirling by below him. Above his head, the anomaly span lazily. He had eight feet of rock face to climb to get off the rocky ledge he was on, and up to what he hoped was safety.

He had no chance to start climbing as suddenly Ryan launched out of the anomaly above him. In a split second, Becker saw that Ryan was going to miss the ledge and fall into the river, and he jumped up and yanked Ryan hard, grabbing his combats and spinning him onto the ledge where he smashed heavily into the rock. It was the last thing Becker saw before he toppled off the ledge and down into the water, his gun waving wildly on his wrist strap.

The water was warm and deep, and swallowed him quickly, tossing him around like a ragdoll until he righted himself and began to swim as strongly as he could to get into the place he wanted to be. Lush jungle surrounded the river on both sides, with the rocky banks threatening to funnel him towards rapids and beyond. With a superhuman effort, Becker swam across the river to where it slowed and widened a little, and there was just enough time for him to make good headway towards the rocks before the river got angry again. He felt like he'd swallowed a few pints of the turbid water by the time he reached the rocks along the bank, hands dragging painfully over sharp edges as he struggled for purchase. An eddy whipped him sideways and slammed him into a boulder, but he clung onto it and waited, feeling the river pass him by, trying to drag him off. Spitting out a mouthful of river, he finally clawed his way up the rock, and sprawled on top of it, panting, his heart racing, his gun still dangling from his wrist.

He eventually sat up, and far in the distance he could see the anomaly high above the bank. There was no sign of Ryan below. Becker looked around him and started to think. He had his gun, and that was the main thing. He lifted his Mossberg and examined it. It had been thrown around a bit, and like himself had a few scratches, but it would probably function. 

He patted his equipment vest. He had about ten rounds for his Mossberg around his person in various pockets. That should keep him alive until he got back to the anomaly. 

Suddenly, his heart sank, and he patted his shirt pocket. Pulling out the bottle, he found the plastic crushed, the lid had disappeared, and the little brown pot was full of water, no sign of the tablets that had been there.

“Fuck,” he muttered. One more reason to tab back to the anomaly as soon as fucking possible and get out of the Jurassic or the Cretaceous or whenever the hell this was. No suppressants meant he could go into heat, and fuck that for a game of soldiers.

He winced as he stood up. His hip felt sore, badly bruised, probably. He'd feel it later, that was for sure. He listened hard, but other than the roaring river and chirruping of distant unknown creatures, there was nothing else. Hopefully he'd be back at the anomaly within an hour, and he and Ryan would make like the raptors, throw themselves off the upper bank and fly home.

Keeping as close to the river as he could without making himself too visible, Becker cautiously made his way back upstream. It was warm, humid, but not unbearable.

He reckoned he'd got about half way when he saw Ryan moving along the edge of the treeline towards him. He'd never been so glad to see anyone. Ryan's face told a similar story.

When they reached each other, Becker reached out his hand and Ryan clasped it, a grin on his face.

“I thought you might have drowned,” Ryan said, his tone light.

“You can't get rid of me that easily. Why did you come through the anomaly?”

Ryan frowned. “I wasn't going to leave you on your own. I know it's not standard procedure, but...” He tailed off, then shook his head. “Fuck it, Becker, don't ask stupid questions. I followed you to make sure you were okay. Thanks for saving me, by the way. So much for the rescue party.”

Becker felt touched, that his boss would go against procedure for him. On the other hand, Ryan probably felt guilty about calling him in on his days off. “I hope no one else tries to rescue us, that's all I can say. I've had enough river water for one day.”

Ryan chuckled. “I told them to give us an hour. Come on. Let's get back to the anomaly and get out of here as quickly as we can.”

He got no argument from Becker, and they set a brisk pace as quietly as they could along the edge of the jungle.

~

Becker's hip was feeling stiff by the time they reached the anomaly. It was flickering in front of them as they approached, and that sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he launched into a run at the same time as Ryan.

“It's going to close!” Ryan shouted.

“I know! Fuck, run faster!” Becker belted across the gravelly ground, ready to spring into the air and launch himself towards the anomaly, faintly coruscating over the river.

With a slight whoosh and a pull on his gun, the anomaly disappeared in an instant, leaving Becker sliding across the rock towards the edge of the cliff as he tried to slam on the brakes.

Ryan slid along beside him, landing on the ground looking into thin air ahead of him. “Shit!”

Becker rested his hands on his knees, and felt physically sick.

This was bad. This was so bad.

~

“I wonder how long we'll be stuck?” muttered Ryan, taking a knife out of his pocket and checking it over.

All Becker could think about was his tablets. He was stuck in the past with no suppressants, and an alpha male.

“Come on, let's head into the trees and find somewhere to hole up.” Ryan seemed not to notice Becker's silence as he strode off into the jungle.

Becker followed, practically dragging his feet. Should he tell Ryan now? Should he wait, and hope that he didn't go into heat until after they managed to get back through the anomaly? Or at all? It was years since he'd been in heat. Maybe...

“Becker!” Ryan was stopped in front of him, staring at him.

Becker's head snapped up. “Boss!”

Ryan shook his head. “Fuck's sake. Get a grip. We just have to wait this one out. The anomaly will open again, we have to believe that. Let's get ourselves sorted. I didn't think you'd be the type to fall apart on me.”

“I'm not!” protested Becker, and it sounded a bit desperate even to himself. “I was just worried about the others, with all the raptors that went through.”

Ryan's expression softened, and he let out a deep breath. “I'm sure they're fine. Lyle's probably eaten one of them by now.”

Becker laughed, felt a little better, and followed Ryan as he headed off again. It was nice, to ignore his problem for a moment, but he knew that the lack of suppressant was going to rear its ugly head sooner rather than later.

~

Not too far into the trees they found a rocky outcrop with a cave that had an entrance on a ledge about six feet off the ground. It was damn near perfect. 

“We can keep checking the anomaly site, and we're not too far from the river for water. With your Mossberg, and my C8 and pistol, we should be fairly safe.” Ryan sounded calm, controlled, organised.

Becker understood that. He was trained to act the same way, in a survival situation. There should be nothing for them to fear about this, if they kept their heads. 

Only Becker knew he was a ticking time bomb. If they didn't get back by morning, he would have to say _something_.

They agreed on an hourly check on the anomaly at first, as well as leaving a marker for anyone who came through from their time. As they were heading back to the cave, Ryan placed a hand on his back.

“Do you want to get some firewood? I'll get some vines and see if we can't catch something to eat. And you need to get out of those wet clothes.”

Becker nodded, feeling warm where Ryan had touched him.

“You okay?” Ryan asked.

“Just tired,” Becker lied. Despite the tough week, and the end of the day drawing closer, after his impromptu swim and the fear of being found out, the last thing Becker was was tired. Highly strung, maybe.

~

With the light fading fast, and a last check on the anomaly site chillingly absent a spinning time portal, Ryan and Becker lit a fire at the mouth of the cave and set the small rodents to roast slowly.

It smelled good, even if the thought of eating turned Becker's stomach. He'd suffered worse menus, but this was the time of day he took his suppressant, and it was passing him by.

“We'll get home,” Ryan said quietly, starting to sharpen a stick with his knife. “There's nothing we can't handle.”

Becker opened his mouth, then shut it. “Right,” he mumbled, peeling off his wet shirt. There was still a chance he'd get away with this. He liked his career just the way it was, thank you very much, and scrubbing a kitchen floor for the rest of his life was not appealing. Of course, if they didn't get back, Ryan might just kill him. Possibly literally, and maybe that wouldn't be the worst outcome.

In the warmth of the fire, Becker removed his t-shirt, and unclipped his belt and started to strip right down out of his wet kit. Ryan's eyes never left him.

They ate the meat in silence, Ryan still glancing at him from time to time. Becker felt self-conscious, down to his shorts, his combats spread out by the fire to dry off. As they chewed on the little bones, Ryan finally spoke.

“You're more quiet than I expected. I guess last week was worse than I thought, if that's even possible from the reports. Go and get your head down, I'll take stag.”

Becker nodded gratefully. “Thanks. Sorry, I... I'll get my head down, Ryan.” He wiped his hands off and slid into the back of the cave, grateful to get away.

He was dreading the moment the suppressant wore off. He'd had a taste of it this morning, that need to submit to Ryan, wanting the other man to mark him, to own him. Fuck, it went against everything he'd ever fought for, everything he wanted to make of his life. He pounded the bed of ferns he'd laid out and flopped down onto it, staring up into the darkness, shadows from the fire flickering across the rock face.

For one thing, the embarrassment would be monumental. What if he _begged_ Ryan to fuck him? The alpha male captain almost certainly only ever fucked betas, or maybe had an omega at home, who cooked and cleaned and went on his hands and knees for Ryan every night.

Becker squirmed, his cock twitching and feeling a faint throbbing sensation. _Christ on a bike_ , the thought of Ryan fucking some bitch was turning him on big time, and his suppressant wasn't even worn off yet, not by a long chalk. He wriggled and turned over, trying to think of something else so at least he could get some fucking sleep.

He found that thinking about Nick helped a little. He was an alpha too, more than capable of grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and fucking him senseless, and he more than obviously did that to Stephen every night, and that didn't seem to arouse Becker in the slightest. In fact, he began to wonder if he and Stephen would ever find an omega to carry Nick's pups, and he fell asleep happily counting Nick and Stephen's babies and completely ignoring his own impending crisis.

A few hours later, when Ryan woke him to take over so he could get some rest himself, Becker felt perfectly fine. He'd stared out into the trees, listening to the sounds of the night, not even afraid of the unfamiliar clicks, bellows and screeches that drifted up to him. Occasionally he glanced back to see Ryan, fast asleep on his own bed of ferns, quite peaceful, and smiled. Something about Ryan helped make him feel safe, and he just had to hope he wouldn't have to ever reveal his secret to him.

~

Becker woke to Ryan shaking him. He batted him off weakly, feeling hot and dizzy.

“Jesus, wake up, Becker.” Ryan's voice - anxious, annoyed - broke through his haze.

Then a wet piece of cloth swiped over his face and some water was poured into his mouth.

Coughing and spluttering, Becker sat up, blinking against the light. “Fuck. What time is it?” The last thing he remembered was taking the watch just before dawn. What had happened?

“Middle of the fucking day. You were completely out of it.” Ryan sat down beside him and cradled his head in his hands. “The last thing we need is you sick.” He stared at Becker, a puzzled expression on his face.

Becker felt the heat rise up his neck, and he shivered. _Shit._ He was going into heat. This was it. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He had no idea it would happen this fast. Maybe his proximity to Ryan, the sudden suppressant withdrawal, the stress of being stuck in the past... fuck knows, but it had started with a vengeance. He _needed..._

“Becker..?” Ryan seemed to inhale deeply, and Becker froze.

Ryan could _smell_ him. And Becker could nearly _taste_ Ryan.

“Ryan...” he shuddered, hot and nauseous and _wanting._ “There's something I need to tell you.”

Ryan's face drained of colour, and Becker heard the growl as he moved away a few inches. “No... No. This cannot be happening.”

Becker knew that he _knew._ “My suppressants got washed away, I'm sorry...”

Ryan's eyes were narrow, he shuffled even further away. “You're an _omega_? Christ. How could you do this? Are you...? You're going into _heat._ Have you any idea what could have happened?”

Becker nodded, lifting his chin defiantly but instinctively wanting to cower into the corner and whimper. “I was handling it. I'm on suppressants. No one needs to know.”

Ryan grabbed a handful of ferns and threw them angrily. “No. You weren't handling it. Fuck! I should have known. I could smell you, this morning! You're fucking lucky you've gone into heat on this side of an anomaly. If it had happened at the ARC the lads would have torn you apart trying to get a piece of you.” Ryan stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave, his hand gripped in his hair.

Becker felt like crawling towards Ryan. He could feel the alpha waves rolling off the other man, could feel his own body responding, like an itch under his skin, a desire, a want, a need to offer himself to Ryan. He was hot, so hot, his clothes damp and clinging to him. He wasn't sure how long he could keep a lid on it.

“I'm going to look at the anomaly,” growled Ryan. “I haven't been able to check it all morning, because I was worried about you. Stay here, don't fucking move.” Without looking back, he swung his rifle over his shoulder and disappeared over the edge of the ledge.

Becker lay down on his back and squeezed his eyes shut. He was panting quickly, trying to expel the heat that was consuming his body. He missed Ryan already, felt a panic in his chest that urged him to throw himself off the ledge and run after the other soldier. Only by a bare thread of will could he obey Ryan's command not to follow him. He needed to get a grip.

Becker crawled to his hands and knees and fought his dizziness to stand up. If he could just do something useful, show Ryan that he was still a soldier, Ryan wouldn't write him off. He focussed on the pain of the bruise on his hip and staggered to the mouth of the cave.

It was the hottest part of the day, and Becker felt like he was burning from the inside. He bit his lip to stop himself from shouting Ryan's name. Slipping down to sit on the rocky ledge, he picked up a long stick, fishing in his pocket for his knife. He could do this, he could be useful and be a soldier and he wasn't going to beg Ryan to knot him, he was not. And when they got back through the anomaly, everything would be all right again.

Becker felt heat pour off him when he saw Ryan stalking back towards the cave from the river. He leaned forward, watching him approach. Ryan had hesitated, missing a step as he looked up and saw Becker. His face was like thunder and his hands were fists by his side.

Becker stared at him as he climbed up to the ledge, shuffling back as Ryan pulled himself up to the cave.

“Jesus,” Ryan said as if to himself, his hand reaching out to Becker for a moment, then snatched back quickly.

“Ryan...” whimpered Becker pitifully, his willpower all gone, the relief at having Ryan back too much for him, the overwhelming effect of his presence threatening to consume him.

“Becker, I can't... Fuck, you need...” Ryan turned away with an exasperated growl.

“I'm burning...” whispered Becker, knowing Ryan didn't want him, forcing himself not to go near the alpha, who could turn on him at any moment.

“How long is it since you were last in heat?” asked Ryan carefully, his voice tight and hard.

Becker blinked, forcing his brain to cooperate. He needed to tell Ryan, to do anything for him. “Five... six years.”

“Holy fuck. When did you last mate? With a beta, even?” Ryan had moved closer, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Becker swallowed, shook his head.

The whimper came from Ryan this time. “Never? Fuck. Becker, I'm sorry. I need to leave. You are giving off serious signals to me, and I've never knotted an omega before, and fuck, but I am so scared that I'm going to hurt you, so I am just going to go. If you can, keep checking the anomaly as often as you can. There's enough water for 2 days, try and find something to eat. I'll come back in about a week and see if you got home okay, right? Just... take care.”

Becker saw through his haze of heat. Ryan couldn't _leave_ him. And Ryan had never knotted anyone before? How was that even possible? As Ryan stepped backwards away from him, Becker saw the look in his eyes. The _fear_.

“You could... pretend I was your beta,” Becker croaked, unable to hide his desperation any longer. “Ryan, please...”

Ryan's face was pained. “I don't have a beta. I... My job is everything.”

Becker stared at him, the thought that neither of them had ever... He could feel himself hot, swollen, ready. Ryan licked his lips, and Becker's eyes dropped to the other man's crotch. Ryan was hard, the outline of his cock clear in his combats. Becker whined deep in his throat.

“No,” Ryan whispered, and lowered himself awkwardly off the ledge and disappeared.

The rejection was too much and Becker curled into a ball, sick to his stomach.

~

Becker wasn't sure what time it was. The sun was lower in the sky, the interior of the cave shadowed and cooling. With trembling hands he drank some water from the plastic bag they'd filled the day before. It tasted bitter in his mouth, but he felt a little better.

He wondered where Ryan was. He'd needed to find somewhere safe and get his own water long before nightfall. God, Becker hoped he had. If anything had happened to him...

Becker got to his feet. He was still hot, he wanted Ryan, but his mind was clear and he didn't feel dizzy any more. He was, however, really hungry.

He needed a plan. One that involved staying alive. He picked up his Mossberg, seeing it as if he'd never touched it before. It felt cold and hard in his hands. He lifted the long stick he'd sharpened and took that with him too. Time to catch dinner.

Climbing down from the ledge he headed towards the river, forcing himself to stay alert for any threat. Judging by the sounds of the night before, the jungle was alive with predators just waiting to take you down.

There was no sign of the anomaly, the marker was untouched, and no indication that Ryan had been there either. Becker stared at the churning water and the cool air felt good on his skin. His _need_ was now just a dull ache inside him, something he felt he could conquer, for a while at any rate.

Keeping close to the treeline, he headed upstream, to where the river widened and it looked like the rocky banks gave way to sheltered beaches. Today, fish was on the menu. Hopefully, somewhere in this time, Ryan was doing the same thing.

He eventually left the shelter of the trees and made his way down onto a pebbly beach, kneeling by the water, cupping his hands to throw some over his head and face. It felt blessedly cool on his heated body. He drank some, then sat for a while and watched the water to get a handle on his prey.

The shallows extended some way into the river, and there was a pool of quiet water protected by a sandy bank over to his left. Becker chose it as his hunting ground. Moving carefully, he took his makeshift spear in hand and waded into the water, planting himself in the pool and waiting. He thought he'd seen one fish scarper as he'd got into position, so with any luck he'd get another chance.

Standing stock still in the water, Becker had plenty of time to think as he waited for a fish to appear. It wasn't like he was even that hungry now. His body was demanding other things again, and despite the itch under his skin, Becker felt able to prioritise what he had to do. He wondered if this was because it was what Ryan needed him to do, then dismissed the thought as stupid.

This wasn't about Ryan. Being in heat meant he was responsive to any alpha, wasn't he? He'd roll over and beg any alpha to knot him right here and now. Wouldn't he?

Suddenly the sound of automatic rifle fire broke the warm air, and Becker instantly tensed, his heart rate leaping as he ran out of the water and belted in the direction of the shots, bringing his Mossberg into his hands.

Blood-curdling screams rent the prehistoric skies, and Becker hoped to hell they were from raptors and not Ryan. Hurtling through the trees and praying he was still going in the right direction, Becker tried not to think about all the ways the other captain could be being ripped limb from limb by sharp claws, and it was all his fault.

He was seeing red, and he almost missed a raptor bounding up behind him, drawn by the smell of blood and the lure of an easy meal. Just in time, Becker ducked sideways, slammed against a tree as the creature loped past, blue and silver scales shining in the dappled light from the sun through the trees.

Becker fell back into a run behind the raptor and followed, taking more care to listen behind as well as ahead. Only fifty metres or so ahead, the raptor skittered to a halt in a clearing, letting out a screech that was met with a throaty reply.

Becker's heart skipped a beat as he saw Ryan backed against a tree, bleeding heavily from a head wound, his rifle out of his reach but his pistol in his hand. One dead raptor lay nearby, but two more were now facing him, head crests quivering, squawking loudly.

The raptors chittered to each other, then seemed to turn to look straight at Ryan. Their heads leaned forward and they looked ready to pounce. Ryan blinked, his pistol wavering in his bloody hands, aiming at one raptor and then the other.

Ryan's head lifted, he sniffed, and his gaze shifted to Becker.

Becker stared back at him, feeling the need brighten inside him. Then he ran forward.

“Hey! Pick on someone your own size!” Okay, the raptors were looking him straight in the eye, but he had to say something.

“Becker! NO!” Ryan stumbled forward, falling to his knees.

The raptors leaped at Becker and he fired his Mossberg at the one nearest him, tapping it twice in the chest with 12 gauge shells. It howled and twisted in the air, blood fountaining from its breast.

Ryan roared, leaping from his knees, his hands outstretched. Out of the corner of his eye Becker watched Ryan dive for the other raptor that was jumping feet first for Becker's head.

The raptor Becker had shot collapsed on top of him, knocking him sideways as the second raptor landed, with Ryan on its side. Something hit him in the leg like a sledgehammer when he met the ground.

Becker could feel warm, wet flesh bleeding out over him as he heard the retort of a bullet thump into bone nearby, followed by an agonised wail. Pain washed over him like a riptide and he passed out.

~

Gun-calloused hands smoothed their way down his neck. He heard the sound of water bubbling nearby. The pain in his leg surged. Becker hissed, and snapped totally awake.

“Easy.” Ryan's soft voice soothed him, and his hand tightened around Becker's shoulder.

Becker was lying on a beach, his leg bandaged with what looked like a strip of Ryan's t-shirt. His torn combats were in a pile nearby. He looked at Ryan - the other soldier's shirt was hanging open, his bare chest sheening warm in the fading light.

Becker licked his lips. Ryan was leaning over him now, concerned blue eyes trying to get his attention.

“What happened...?” Becker moved his leg, and he felt the pain, but it wasn't so bad really. He was getting tired of being out of it so much, though.

“The raptor claw caught you. That was an idiotic stunt, Becker.” There was no venom in Ryan's words, only worry.

Becker shrugged. He was propped up against a sandy bank, sitting by the river as it flowed by, wide and shallow. He could see the cut on Ryan's head, cleaned and not bleeding any more, and he reached out his hand to Ryan's jaw. “God, I'm glad you're okay. I thought...”

Ryan gave him a wry smile. “Yeah, me too. I wished I'd never left you.” His hand covered Becker's and pulled it to his nose, inhaling his scent from his palm. “You smell amazing, Becker. So...”

“Ripe?” Becker chuckled, coughed, sat up and caught his breath. 

Ryan wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose in Becker's neck. “Ready,” he murmured. “Just ready.”

A shot of desire coursed through Becker's veins. Despite Ryan being so close to him, until now his most pressing thought had been their survival. Yes, he was in heat, he could feel it still, under the surface, and if he chose to release his desires... He moved his head, allowing Ryan better access to taste his hot skin, and the other man licked gently below his ear. It felt good, it felt right, and although the panic of an omega fizzled beneath the surface, Becker knew he was safe.

“And you?” Becker asked quietly. “Are you ready, Ryan?”

Ryan leaned back, fixing him with an intense look. “I wanted you before I knew you were an omega. I just didn't know how much.” His mouth quirked up at one side. “We should go back to the cave. We could be joined for a while. It'll be safer.”

Becker whined deep in his throat without being able to stop himself. He wanted Ryan - not just any alpha, _this_ alpha – he wanted Ryan to take him, fuck him, be locked inside him. “All right.”

Ryan helped him up, and they gathered their guns and torn clothing. There was an undercurrent of anticipation between them that had Becker hot again, the evening chill not enough to keep him from burning with want. By the time they got to the rocks and climbed into the cave, sweat was beading out on Becker's forehead, his breath shallow and fast.

“Are you okay?” Ryan asked, after sorting their gear out, and Becker could see his hands were trembling.

Here, safe in the cave, Becker finally let go. He dropped to his knees and lowered his head. “Ryan,” he whispered.

When Ryan touched his shoulder, Becker's entire body shivered. Ryan growled and stripped off his shirt. “Take off your clothes,” he commanded.

Becker quickly obeyed, pushing his shorts down and off and throwing his t-shirt aside. Ryan, now naked, stood before him, and Becker blinked. Fuck, he was _huge_. He'd seen Ryan naked before, of course he had, but aroused like this his cock was enormous.

Before he could think any more about it, Ryan was upon him in an instant, turning him, pushing him forward, until Becker was down on his hands and knees on the bed of ferns. He could smell the foliage, and now Ryan's scent - heavy, dark and musky. He closed his eyes as Ryan pressed himself over his back, Ryan's cock hardening further against his arse and his hand tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck while his other arm held him around the waist.

They rocked together, Ryan licking and nipping at him. Becker wanted to beg, wanted to plead with Ryan to fuck him now, to tie him right the fuck now, but he closed his eyes and let Ryan take his time.

“Is your leg okay?” Ryan finally said softly.

“Fine!” Becker snapped. “Fuck...”

“Becker... I'm going to make you mine. You'll be my bitch. Is that what you want?”

Becker's body was on _fire._ “Yes, fuck yes. I want to be your bitch. Please! I'm ready, so ready.”

He was. He could feel his channel, engorged and slick, ready to take Ryan's cock, take his knot, his come. Fuck! He could get pregnant if they did this, but right now, he wanted even that.

He felt Ryan finally press the head of his cock against him, and then he was being filled, his hidden channel opening for Ryan. He whined, the intense sensation almost too much. He _needed_ this. 

“My bitch now,” Ryan growled, thrusting his cock as far as he could inside Becker.

“Yes,” gasped Becker. “Want your knot. Please.”

Ryan wrapped his arms around Becker and held on, rutting into him until the base of his cock began to swell. The knot grew, pressing against Becker's channel until they were both panting hard, both knew they were locked together.

Then Ryan gave a harsh cry, his hips nearly forcing Becker on his face. Becker could feel Ryan's come filling him, repeatedly jetting his fluid inside him, in the way only an alpha male could.

Ryan somehow lowered them to the cave floor, lying them on their sides, and he continued to jerk his hips while his arms held Becker. Becker felt his channel tighten around Ryan's cock, milking more of his orgasm, the flow of come continuing. It suddenly gave him a flutter of panic in his chest – Ryan's arms were too tight, the knot was too big, he couldn't move!

“Ryan, oh fuck.” He'd heard of this. Jesus, it was _horrible._ He started to struggle.

“No.” Ryan's voice was strong. “It's okay, Becker. You're okay. I've got you. Just take it easy. Breathe.”

Becker took a shuddering breath, and then he felt Ryan's hand around his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut and let Ryan stroke him. It felt fucking amazing. He breathed slow, Ryan's hand calming him, taking him somewhere gold and warm.

“That's it. That's my bitch. Come on, now. I want you to come for me.”

At Ryan's command, Becker let himself go, and his cock pulsed in Ryan's hand. He'd never had an orgasm like it. He was full of Ryan's knot and come and he fucked his cock into Ryan's large hand until he'd spent all his energy.

Ryan bit down on the back of his neck, hard.

They must have lain together for about an hour, because the darkness had fallen. As the cold crept into the cave, Ryan's knot contracted enough for him to slip free, and he shuffled down until Becker felt him lick at his hole.

“Oh fuck. Ryan...”

Ryan held him with soothing hands and cleaned him out, then checked his thigh wound was still okay, before helping Becker put some clothes back on. He got dressed himself, and held Becker until he stopped shivering.

“Becker...” Ryan began, and in the last of the light Becker saw something he liked very much in Ryan's eyes.

“Thank you,” Becker said. The fire of his heat had dulled now, glowing inside him like half-slaked embers. In the morning those embers would probably be alight again, though not as intensely as they had before Ryan mated with him.

Ryan shook his head. “You know when we get back you'll still be mine. I hope you'll be okay with that.”

Becker had spent his whole adult life hiding what he was, taking drugs to remove parts of him that would ruin his career. Now he had to face life in the open.

“Everyone will know you are mine,” Ryan added, seemingly unfazed by Becker's hesitation. “It won't be a problem. Captain.”

Becker grinned. Maybe he didn't have to live as a secret anymore. “Yes, boss.”

“And have my cubs?” Ryan said quietly. He was much more uncertain now.

Becker had no such qualms. “Hopefully.” He took hold of the edges of Ryan's shirt and pulled him in for a firm kiss. “Hold me while we sleep?”

If he was going to have the odd omega moment now, he was damn well going to take advantage.

~

They mated in the morning, not needing words as they rocked together, Ryan curling behind him and taking him gently, tying them together with his knot while he played with Becker's neck. Becker blissed out in a haze of submission that he never imagined he'd want.

They only stayed locked for twenty minutes or so, before Becker started to mumble about anomalies and food. Ryan pulled out carefully and turned him, pulling him into a long kiss.

“You're pushy for an omega.”

“You expected anything else?”

Ryan smiled ruefully. “No.”

“Is it...?” Becker searched for the right words. “Was it what you expected? Taking an omega?”

Ryan looked puzzled. “I... I never really thought about it. I only knew I didn't want the commitment. Not until I found you, anyway.” He touched Becker's cheek with his hand, an amused frown on his face. “Come on. Let's catch ourselves an anomaly for breakfast.”

Becker stumbled as he pulled on his torn combats, his leg aching from the claw puncture, but he gave Ryan a sharp look that had the other captain withdrawing his steadying hand. He might be Ryan's bitch and an omega, but he was still a fucking soldier.

Taking their weapons, they climbed down from the cave and headed for the river.

Ryan cast him a sideways look, pursing his lips.

“What?” Becker asked.

“Nothing,” replied Ryan.

Becker sighed. “I'm sorry, okay? Just because I'm your mate doesn't mean I have to give everything up. I don't need you to look after me and I'm not quitting the ARC.”

Ryan looked shocked. They stood on the river bank with no anomaly in front of them. “You're really afraid of that, aren't you?”

Becker nodded.

“I'd never ask you to quit. I like you just the way... I _need_ you at the ARC. Just... give me time to get a hold of my feelings. You've had years to make you into what you are. I've spent years avoiding this at all costs. I'm going to take a while to adjust to having an omega that doesn't need me.” Ryan turned and walked towards the treeline.

Becker felt something twist inside him. He'd never meant to hurt Ryan. He jogged after him and stopped him, touched his face and pulled him into a kiss. “I do need you. Just not like that. I'm sorry we were forced together like this.”

Ryan's smile confused Becker a little. “I'm not sorry at all.” Ryan's smile grew. “Work with me?”

Becker nodded, a pang of relief in his chest. “Boss.”

Ryan hauled him into another kiss that threatened to wreck Becker. They parted, breathing heavily. 

“Time to go fishing,” Ryan nodded.

They both stood stock still in the shaded pool, waiting to throw their spears. Becker wanted to use his Mossberg, but Ryan didn't want half the raptors in the forest joining them for the barbecue.

After his first unsuccessful throws, Ryan got his eye in and caught a large carp-like fish. Becker speared one first time, but no more fish appeared near him. Ryan caught one more and they called it a day.

Making sure their sign of pebbles near the anomaly site was intact in case it opened, they headed back to the cave to eat.

The smell of roasting fish over the fire was bloody brilliant. Becker was insanely hungry. It didn't take long for the fish to cook, and they were soon nibbling at the hot flesh, grinning like loons as they ate it as soon as it cooled from nuclear to just burning.

“That was the best fucking meal I have ever had,” sighed Becker, swilling down some of the water. A drop escaped from his lips and Ryan leaned in quickly to catch it with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Becker groaned, Ryan's scent catching him off guard, making him hard.

Ryan grinned and crawled over him, pushing Becker back against the wall of the cave. He undid Becker's combats and pushed them down, taking hold of Becker's cock and stroking it firmly.

“God, Ryan.” Becker could only stare as Ryan leaned down, taking his cock in his mouth and swallowing the entire length. Becker felt the head of his cock nudge the back of Ryan's throat, making him whimper.

Ryan hummed happily around him and continued to lick and suck at Becker's cock while he pushed down his own combats and took his own cock in hand.

Even half-obscured, the sight of Ryan fisting his own thick cock, seeing the flushed skin at the base where his knot would come, made Becker lose control. He came hard and fast in Ryan's hand, crying out. Ryan leaned down to lick the come off the tip of his cock. Then Ryan was coming, thick white fluid jetting over his large hand and onto the top of Becker's thigh and over the cave floor between his legs.

Ryan shuddered, another wave of come following the first, hitting Becker's softening cock. He leaned down and licked it off, and Becker hit his head back against the cave wall and trembled until Ryan kissed him, sharing their taste with lazy licks.

“You smell so good,” murmured Ryan. “You smell like me.”

Becker laughed. “You have such an alpha ego.”

~

Ryan must have heard something, because he yanked himself out of Becker's arms and reached for his rifle. Becker, roused from his doze, watched Ryan crawl to the ledge as he lifted his Mossberg.

Ryan raised a hand, but Becker was already as silent as he could be, joining Ryan to look over the edge to the forest floor below.

Lyle gave them a wave as he appeared from behind a tree. “Just us, boss. Are you both okay?”

“Yes,” Ryan shouted. He let out a sigh of relief and got to his knees, turning to Becker. “Time to go, I suppose.”

Becker smiled, a tickle of anticipation in his stomach. “Don't think I could have eaten rodent again anyway.”

They got down from the cave and greeted Lyle and Finn.

“Is the anomaly in the same place?” Ryan asked. “Half over the river?”

Finn blinked, then nodded, indicating his harness. “Yep. Should be easier getting back than it was arriving.” He had a strange expression on his face, his nose wrinkled. “Boss?” He looked at Ryan then Becker.

Lyle sniffed at Becker and gave a low whistle. “Well. Bugger me.”

Becker raised a hand. “If either of you say anything, I will personally remove your testicles with a chainsaw.”

“And you'd better remember he's mine, or I'll do the same,” added Ryan.

Lyle and Finn shared a look and backed off. Lyle raised his hands. “Fine. Easy, lads. Tetchy newly-mated, I understand. Come on, anomaly's waiting.” He grinned and turned to lead the way.

Becker followed. He bit his lip, relieved that Lyle and Finn hadn't freaked out too much, but still nervous about what lay ahead. 

The anomaly was now right in front of them, spinning over the river, in mid-air a few feet off the bank.

“Lyle, you go first. Finn, bring up the rear. I'll go after Lyle,” Ryan said briskly.

Lyle gave a celebratory howl and leapt into the anomaly. Ryan kissed Becker quickly and then jumped after him. Becker stared at the spinning ball of time.

Finn's voice broke his reverie. “We've never had an omega captain before. When you have Ryan's cubs, will we all be uncles?”

Becker had to smile. “Maybe, Finn. Maybe you will.”

Then he jumped after Ryan and followed him home.

_**FIN** _


End file.
